Ultraman Magnus
Ultraman Magnus is an Ultra from the Land of Light. He is the husband of Ultrawoman Tetra and the father of Ultraman Lightning. He is known for his physical strength. Appearance Magnus is a somewhat muscular red ultra with silver, gray and gold markings. He has Protectors similar to Geed Magnificent's, as they cover his arms and sport small blades. His backward-pointing head crest is somewhat serrated, and his ears have several points. His eyes are rectangular in shape and white in color. Personality Magnus diligently holds to the Vow of Ultra, and will not tolerate Dark Ultras, or other members of his race who use their powers as if they are only that. When fighting monsters, Magnus will often aim physical attacks at the opponent's crotch, throat, or armpits, as these are commonly "soft spots" where the skin is thinner and more damage will be done. In heated conflict with strong opponents, Magnus may sometimes give into his fighting spirit and become detached from his surroundings and goals. Outside of combat, Magnus works hard to make his wife and son proud, and set a good example for Lightning. He acts before he thinks, makes dad jokes, and is often sarcastic. Magnus is also both an environmentalist and an advocate for women's rights across the Intergalactic Union. History TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Magnus got caught up in this mess along with his family. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Magnus was warned of Kumasaga's campaign in an alternate Side Space Universe by his son and a weird-looking Ultra, and joined many others heading there. Profile * Height: 47 m * Weight: 39,000 t * Age: 17,200 years (Equivalent to mid-forties in human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Magnus is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: Writing, climbing * Likes: Anything he can use to train, cute animals (his greatest weakness) * Dislikes: Ultras who abuse their power, pollution, discrimination Relationships * Ultrawoman Tetra (Wife) * Ultraman Lightning (Son) Transformation Holding the Ultra Knuckle in his right hand, Gihei presses and holds the Magnium Crystal "button", activating the device. He then thrusts it into the air with a punching motion, releasing a construct of energy which explodes above his head, before raining down as a shower of light to transform him into Magnus. Body Features * Color Timer: Magnus possesses a standard Color Timer. * Eyes: Magnus possesses standard Ultra vision. * Ultra Armor: Magnus' Ultra Armor/Skin is more durable than that of most Ultras, being able to withstand projectiles, blunt force or piercing weapons without a scratch. * Protectors: Magnus has protectors on his chest, back and arms. ** Tector Blades: The protectors on Magnus' arms sport small blades which can be used to slash his foes. * Arms: Magnus focuses on hand-to-hand physical combat, and as such his arms are built for physical strength and defense. He can punch energy blasts out of the air with his bare hands. Forms - Gihei= Magnus' human form, Gihei Kawabata. TBA }} Trivia * Magnus was inspired by Ultraman Gigas and Ultraman Dent, as well as Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma (made clear by the Ultra Knuckle.) * He is similar to such Ultras as Ultraman Brotein and Ultraman Taos, although he's their opposite personality-wise. Chances are, if he were to meet one of them, especially the latter, he would be very inclined to bash their faces in. * Magnus was originally going to be named Drake, but this was changed because of it being too similar to Alien Drache. * Magnus was originally going to be a redeemed Dark Ultra, but this was scrapped. * The Mega Magnium Slash is a mix of the Flame Sphere Shoot and the Ultra Guillotine. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Kit's Continuity